My Littler Pony: The final war
by XSoulbound
Summary: Greater then anything w'eve faced. it's using our victorys against us. It's here.
1. Chapter 1 Coming for Equestria

My Little Pony: The final war.

Chapter one

Sorry, I know I should be working on my other stories but I have like, 50 stories in my head. I'm not even going bother with the Disclaimer: I in no way own this.

The crystal empire, going dark in its fear of the evil King Sombra, ran as he returned to his true form, riding a great black crystal spear, licking his lips. Just as he was about to reach the diamond heart, a pink alicorn streaked towards its target like a missile. The great pony swooped in and stole it from the kings grasp. As this happened the great energy from the magic relic and the new ruler of the kingdom smashed into him, and he exploded. All but one piece. A horn. A single horn flew to the ground outside the kingdom. But that's all it needed, isn't it? And now it grows, quietly, getting stronger with every second, every moment it exists. It lives.

A month earlier.

"We've finally done it master!" cried a small dragon, black with a green underbelly, and blood red eyes. "_Good"_, said a deep, sinister voice, "_finally what I need to regain full power__**."**_ The dark pony approached the uncovered chamber. The chamber was square and made of stone bricks. Moss clung to the damp floor and walls. The dark king stepped to the center of the room where a small chest sat. Inside the chest was the key to power, the black crystal. Sombra picked it up with his magic and it began to glow faintly. The aura grew and engulfed the king, his eyes changed as green smoke came from them. He began the laugh. "_I am coming for you crystal empire". _Then in another voice, **_"We are coming equestria. " _**

Line one: as darkness fills our hearts,

Well, I hoped you liked it. I promise I'll update my other stories, I will. Keep sending me ideas. This is going to tie into my Collection story so please send me material for that, thanks!

Bronymon, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2 to find a mockingbird

MLP The Final War ch.2: To find a mockingbird

I'm back and I will try to write longer chapters. I am still looking for a beta reader. Disclaimer: you know the rest.

"Come on!" shouted Doodle Mark, a chestnut pony with a dark brown mane. He was currently messing around with his two best friends, Jay Fay, a gray pony with a silver mane and tail, and coco pommel, who had recently moved here from Manehattan, she was cream with a blue mane. "We're coming," called Jay, "hold on." They were currently heading over to the Ponyville library for an experiment that Twilight had called them about. Doodle skidded to a halt as he reached the library, causing his friends to ram into each other and end up in a dusty, laughing heap. As they entered the building they were greeted by a happy looking purple alicorn. "Are you ready for this?" Twilight asked as she pulled up three therapist chairs. "Where did you…" Coco trailed off. "Get ready for the mental link to take place." Twilight shouted from a machine at the back of the room. As the three 'test subjects' sat down, twilight was busy in one of her books. "Alright here it is." She stated, and she began casting the spell. "Just relax, just try to fall asleep, alright, wait, no, no, no no no no…" Then the three went under.

They came to. "Where are we?" Asked Jay. "Not sure, but it really doesn't seem like we're anywhere." Stated Doodle. It was true. All that was there was a vast expanse of white. Just as he said this though, an image appeared. A holographic image of twilight flickered on the screen. "Hello, if you can hear this you are stuck outside reality." "What does that mean?" asked Coco. "You are trapped in a hypnotic state; something went wrong with the mental link. Whatever you do, don't try to." Then the screen disappeared. Dark smoke covered the area and the ground became a giant purple checker board. "I've seen this before." They all said in unison. A creature appeared before them, seeming to be created from the smoke. It was a draconoque. It was Discord. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Some ponies come to play the game?" "Stop it Discord," Doodle shouted angrily, "end this now." There was venom in this voice, and Discord took a step back at the remark. Then he smiled and said, "Oh, but I'm not Discord, you should know that." He paused. "No, sweet little Jay here should know that, She created me." They were shocked, and turned to look at her. She was as surprised as they were. "Look, since you're here you might as well play, so here we go. You know the rules." He snapped and Doodles wings disappeared, as well as Jay's horn. "Now, if you can find this key, you win and you can go, but lose your way and you will never escape, and I win." The Draconoque summoned up a bird, tied the key to its leg, and let it free. The three set off

The first obstacle was a building. A plain, old, hotel. But as soon as they entered it the doors slammed shut and there was no way out. "Alright," said Jay "Lets split up and see if that bird is in here." It was a three story building so they each took a floor. _On the third floor._ Jay had checked almost every room when she saw it, the little bird fly into a dark room. As she entered, the creature was sitting in a chair, with a monocle, reading a newspaper. "Why hello," he muttered, "have you given up yet?" She stood in silence. What happened after that she won't tell me.

_Back in the lobby…_

Coco Pommel ran into the lobby where Doodle was waiting. "Find anything?" She asked. He shook his head. However, as soon as they left the building, the draconoque appeared before them. "Well, well, well," it sneered, "would you look at that, so willing to leave without your friend?" He snapped his fingers and Jay Fay appeared, her legs hanging as if being held up by an invisible rope. She was crying. "Put her down!" yelled doodle as he charged; only to be shot back Hunger Games style by an invisible barrier. Coco was backing up slowly, afraid to say a word. "Is that how you treat a guest?" asked the draconoque. "You're no guest." Jay said hoarsely. (No pun intended.) "You are in no position to talk." Snapped the monster. "She's right," doodle had gotten back up, "and I just realized something." "And what, pray tell, is that?" "This is my mind, now we play by my rules." A blade of light materialized next to him and he charged again, going right through the shield. As the blade reached the beast he grabbed it and it began to disintegrate. "Silly pony," He jeered, "I can destroy anything you create, you don't have more power than I do." Then Coco called out in rage, "TORENT RUSH!" A wall of water came rushing towards them. The ponies created a shield to protect themselves, But the draconoque was taken completely off guard, being swepped into a door materializing behind him. Unfortunately Jay was also left unguarded, and was swepped into the dark clouds, then the key fell to the ground. The screen materialized in the sky again. "Sorry about that," said Twilight, "just had to re… What happened? I was only gone for like, 5 seconds!" Then, suddenly, both ponies awoke. "Hello?" Twilight said," are you guys still there?" "We're over here Twilight," said Doodle, "well, most of us."

"I've got good news and bad news." Said the nurse at Ponyville hospital. After they had woken up, Jay had been paralyzed, so they rushed her over. "What are they?" "Well, the bad news is we can't get her to wake up, but the good news is she has a heartbeat, so she should be alright." "A heartbeat? As in one?" "Yes, why?" "Nothing," he walked out, "but that's impossible."

Thanks for reading! I would like to give thanks to my friend, DarkPhoenix, for letting me use Jay Fay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope someone will send me some more ideas, kuz' my buckets running low. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3 Swarm Of A Feather

Chapter 3 A swarm of a feather

Hi guys, Bronymon here. The job of proof reader is still open, and I really need one. You know how I always ask for you to send in ideas of what you want to see? I mean it. I really do. Anyway, until then, I can try to make you happy.

Disclaimer: If you make me say "I'm the writer, not a multi-millionaire show owner" I'll come up there and… (Trails off)

In the castle, suddenly a huge pulse goes off and the changelings go out blasting off style. _Meanwhile, in a cat shaped hot air balloon, somewhere in another dimension. _"Do you ever get the feeling someone is talking about you but you can't quite tell who?" asked a red haired girl. "Now that you mention it, all the time." Replied Meouth. _Back in equestria, wait for it, wait for it… okay, now._ BAM. The changelings landed in the middle of some forest in the griffon lands. "Ow," said queen chrysalis, "that was a long fall." "Uh, queen, why didn't we use our wings for a lighter landing?" "I WAS IN SHOCK YOU USELESS MINION!" She yelled. "Don't be so hasty with your words, Queen." The mocking voice echoed around the forest. "Don't forget who is calling the shots here." Chrysalis looked shocked and slightly terrified. "Of course not o great one, you remind us constantly." She smiled "Do not Insult me!" The voice bellowed, "well, at least you have completed your mission for me." "But we did not take the castle as you ordered…" "That is not why I sent you," it revealed, "I sent you for this." A hand came out of the shadows and, from the queen's mane, picked a small piece of pink energy. "Perfect." It muttered, then it was gone.

A creature emerges from the shadows of a relics chamber, I dare not describe it in this form, and placed a vile full of pink energy on a pedestal. Also in the room was a red horn stuck in a black crystal, the dream tree (it looks like a silver bonzi tree, you know, the small ones you keep in pots, only with gold stars hanging from the branches), a draconoque feather, an alicorn's bracelet, and a bronze orb, just larger Ananta. "Yet another item for my collection. I guess I have you to thank, Time turner."

Thank you for reading! I would like to apologize (mainly to Umbreonmoonspy) for another short chapter, but would also like to thank her for her description of the orb. Continue with your support, and please send me ideas and advice. Thank you! This Bronymon, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4 A Vine By Any Other Name?

My Little Pony The Final War ch.4 A vine by any other name?

Hi! Bronymon here, and I would just like to give a shout out to all of you guys!

There Autumn, you happy? I… oh, they're reading this part to, aren't they? Well I do always want to say thanks; I have a big one planned for later, so hang tight.

As for this 'Autumn' character, she in part of the collection story. I can't post that yet, I need some more first. But anyway, here is the story.

Disclaimer: I only own personal OC's that I make up. You guys own the other OC's.

Seriously, this is my last disclaimer. If you miss it because you started in the middle, that's your fault. Really.

Twilight coughed as she breathed in the toxic fumes the plants where sending out. A dark figure loomed over her, seeming to command the plants, turning the vines into deadly predators. She tried to scream but only a raspy moan came out. "Yet another fallen alicorn, so promising." The beast above her said. It stretched out a shadowed hand and, with one claw, touched her forehead. Suddenly Twilights eyes went into the dark magic effect and all she could see was a door. A hotel door. She opened it. The monster pulled its arm back. "Good, now three of them are finished. Only Cadence remains." It melted into the shadow. "Oh, and make them think you were trying to catch them" that was its last remark as Twilights friends came running.

As the magic pulse wiped the dark plants, it watched from its layer. "Perfect. They think they are winning, but that will only help me." It let loose three magic spectrums, on dark but glowing, one shining like the sun, and one dimly lighting the cavern. They bounced around, sparking, before entering a vortex at the end of the room. "My time of rising is soon."


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Note

MLP The Final War, ch.5, The Deathly Follows…

I'm back with another chapter. It's getting really hard to not start working on another story, but I have to finish this one first. Maybe later.

Doodle Mark walked up to the door of the library and raised a hoof to knock. Then suddenly the door flew open as a brown stallion flew out the door, quickly followed by a cream pony with a pink mane. "Come on rose, I just need to…" he trailed on as he pulled out some 3D glasses and put them on. "Weirdoes." Doodle thought. He went inside. "Twilight?" He yelled. When he got no answer, he turned to her desk where he found a note.

It read "_If ten is then, then down is now._

_ And all upon a griffins crown._

_To pry it form his valiant head,_

_Must we find him on his bed._

_And strike the gong eleven times,_

_To ever understand these rhymes._

_But strike two more and fear this power,_

_For then will rain the thirteenth hour."_

What? Ten is then, griffins crown, gong? Fear what power? And Ponyville used twelve hour clocks, so how could there be eleven hours? "Hey Twilight!" he called again. No reply. "Now I'm scared."

_Yes little one, yes. Wonder and ponder this. Now I can find you again._ The bronze orb stopped glowing. _He only knows what I want him to know._ The hand thrust out and released a pink wisp, which joined the other three in the void. _Now they will never be able to defend._

0_0…. Uh, don't ask about what the poem means. I have no idea. So, um, this is Bronymon, signing off?


	6. Chapter 6 Prince Dusk

Chapter 6: Prince Dusk

Hello! I'm back with a full bucket of ideas. Still looking for a beta reader, so if anyone wants to do that, I'm hiring. Anyway I always like hearing from fans and fellow writers, so send me ideas. And now without further wait, chapter 6!

"I had the dream again." Luna said to her sister. "It's alright. We'll find him, I promise." Celestia replied.

. . . .

Luna rolled in her bed, it was noon and she was dreaming. Luna was in her study, practicing her magic in solitude. Just as she started her casting, the door slipped open and a small earth pony stepped in. He was gray and had a black mane and tail. He didn't have a cutie mark yet. He sat, unnoticed, under the table. Then the trouble happened. A blast of magic fired from the alicorn's horn, and started to bounce around the room, ricashaing off walls, before hitting right next to the little filly under the table. Startled, he quickly backed out from under the table. "Dusk?" Shouted Luna in alarm. Suddenly, from his shadow, a dark figure rose up. It was wearing a dark cloak, obscuring its face. "Luna, what is that?" Dusk quivered. It reached out to grab him, but Luna jumped in front of him. "Stay away from my brother, or so help me," her horn glowed. It reached out again and she shot a beam of light. It twisted around it like a snake and passed through her, giving her a chill and collapsing her. It grabbed Dusk. Luna stood back up and, without a second thought, blasted again. It held Dusk in front of itself and the beam hit him. He dropped to the ground and said, "Luna, what's happening?" He was crying now. She stopped the spell, but he was already gone. The beast started laughing, a dark, horrible laugh that chills to the bone. "You monster", she screamed, and blasted the creature. It roared as a black column flew up around it, and it was gone. Luna gasped for breath, and started crying.

. . . .

When Dusk was born, it was very strange. Although he was born into a royal family of alicorns, he was an earth pony, which was very peculiar. However, they decided to raise him anyway. He had always been a playful type, very curious and interested in magic, which is why he always liked watching Luna practice. He was unknown by anyone outside the palace, and he was concerned by why he was kept inside. After the spell, the sisters tried to find him endlessly, but were unable to locate him. "I know he's out there." Luna always murmured to herself.

. . . .

"Yes Luna," murmured a creature from its lair, "He's right here, with me."

Yea! This chapter has been longer than all my other ones! I'm sure I'm forgetting something, but I can add it when I remember that. Anyway, always looking for fan ideas, so send 'em in! On a completely unrelated note, I'm having a free pokemon giveaway. Check my profile for information on that. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7: The Vexion

Chapter 7: The Vexion Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter, and I could really use some help. If any of you are still reading my stories, I am running out of season premiers and finials to use. So please. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Luna sat in her room, alone and depressed. It had been three weeks since she had destroyed her brother and she couldn't stop hearing those last words. "Luna, what's happening?" She looked at the dream tree. It was a gift from an old friend, one no one knew about. The tree sat on her table, its stars glistening, and suddenly went dim. Luna gasped when she realized what was happening. The tree was shriveling, and a small creature rose from it. The creature had disguised itself, its true form kept a secret; it appeared as a wisp of smoke. "Oh what is this, now don't despair." It whispered. "What are you?" "What does that matter, why do you care?" It rhymed. Luna stood up and walked towards it "Leave this place now." "Oh princess, don't be so quick to judge, I bring a message from your loved." It said. "What? My brother, what is it?" "To tell aloud would be unkind, I must go inside your mind." Luna stopped. Inside her mind? What? "A-alright." She stammered. "Alright? You are most gracious, let me in, or time is wasted. Still time to save you brother dear, but you must face it without fear." It changed its disguise to match Lunas mane, and jumped onto her, entering her very mind. Luna blacked out. "Sister, what are you doing?" Celestia shouted. Nightmare moon shot a beam of magic at Celestia. "I am not your SISTER!" It shouted, intensifying the magic. "You leave me no choice, this battle has lasted long enough. She summoned the elements, and death-stared Luna. . . . . . . A wisp of darkness entered the dark room. "I saw how you handled the princess very impressive, and you got the tree." "Why thank you." A hand opened up, and the wisp jumped onto it "Most impressive." It shut its hand, taking the small creature with it. "They are week." Thank you for reading. The Vexion is credited to Umbreonmoonspy, and I really recommend her stories. Always looking for ideas, so please send me some. Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8 the invasion begins?

Chapter 8: The Invasion begins?

Hi! I'm back with another chapter, so let's get right to it!

We open on a nice, sunny day in ponyvi...

A pony runs away from the center of town, terrified.

Uh... We open on a somewhat good day in...

Fine, ponies are panicking and rain is closing in, you happy? Good.

"What's going on?" asked doodle mark, walking towards the center of town. At the center there stood two ponies, one grey unicorn with a black mane and tail, red eyes, and what looked like black royal guard armor, the other wore steel armor that covered its whole body. The first one spoke, "People of Equestria, you are no longer fit for this land, come with me, or you will be met with force." The gathering crowd murmured. "You will meet the host now, or crumble beneath him!" A green pony with a blue mane said, "And what exactly will you do if we don't come?" The speaker nodded at his companion, and for the first time, the second pony moved. A panel on the back of the armor opened, and black tendrils shot out, snaring the green pony and flinging him into the nearest building. As the two frightening ponies approached, the pony asked, "What are you?" "We are, The Iron Hoof!" it laughed as it turned back to the crowd "So what do you say?" He yelled. "Are you ready to come?" Crowed nodded in fear. "Good." He laughed again as he turned to leave. "No." He stopped and tuned towards the whisper. "What?" A brown pegasus hovered above the crowed wearing a fez. I. said. NO!" He charged towards the unicorn, and as he did, a cloud of dust rose into the air. When it cleared, Doodle stood on the ground alone, confused. Where had it gone? "I'm up here." A voice taunted. The crowd looked up and, to their dismay, he was not a unicorn. He was an alicorn. His horn had become smooth and curved, and it had torn bat wings, made from bones. "None shall oppose The Iron Hoof!" He blasted the ground, hitting Doodle Mark, and knocking him out. "Come to the everfree when you are ready, or pay the price." Then they left.

Well, that was interesting. So no mention of 'Strange shadow monster' this time, and The Draconoque in Doodles head didn't help at all. Oh well, I'm just writing down what happened. This is bronymon, signing off!


	9. Chapter 9 a cry for help

MLP chapter 9: A Cry For Help

Hello! Lets see, last chapter was odd. IIve been in here ** Doodle had been in the ponyville hospital ever since he had been hit by a blast of dark magic. **it would be in my best interest to get something other than this hospital .I can** Then he left. In the time he was gone, ponyville had almost become a ghost town. Only five ponies where in the street, looking around worriedly. Other than that, there were no signs of life. As he walked through town, looking for ponies he knew, he tripped on something dropped in front of him. He looked up to see somepony in a cloak, running away. He looked at the small package laying on the ground. Inside, there was a letter. inside the box was a small pyramid. (The one with three sides, not four.) Doodle placed it on the ground, and it opened, revealing a ball of red energy. The energy expanded into a portal, and without a second thought, he stepped through it. **

**On the other side. **

**Doodle fell on the ground. he thought aloud. a deep voice said, Doodle looked up, and found himself nose to beak with a griffon. **

**Yep, the griffons need help. Thats all for now, so see you later. Remember, you can send me ideas, comment, and all that. I love fan input. This is Bronymon, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10 battle ready

Ch.10 The Battle Begins

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, been busy. So as always, I am going to ask you please send me things! I seriously need it. And if you're wondering, the season 4 finale will have a chapter soon.**

Doodle had been in the Griffon Empire for two days now. He know how things worked now. Every hour on the hour, a loud low bell would ring, indicating the time. He had seen every day the army line up, but nothing had happened. But today it was different.

Today we fought. I had gotten some armor myself, and had been given a sword. He lined up with all the other soldiers, but was feeling somewhat uneasy. He looked out across the field, and was stunned. As the enemy approached it felt like an earthquake, and they seemed to emit fear. But the scariest part wasn't their numbers, or their dark aura, it was that he recognized then. "The Iron Hoof." Doodle Gasped, almost silently. One stepped forward and called out, "I am Abyss ShadowSpear of the Iron Hoof, Who opposes us?" Then the Emperor stepped forward. "I am Emperor Soran of the Griffin Lands. Why have you ventured here?" "For Battle!" They yelled. "So be it!" Then everything went down. The Iron Hoof charged, and we stood our ground. soldiers on both sides fell, but it was obvious that we were losing. The battle went on for hours until we had our backs on the front gates. "I know what I can do that may stop them!" yelled Soran. "Then do it," called out Steel BlazeTalon, one of the griffon soldiers (and a personal friend of mine), "and may the best of luck be with you!" It wasn't. Soran started up, going over the heads of the enemy, and headed straight for a small wounded group of soldiers. He was going to flank them. But then, out of nowhere, an arrow flew through the air, and found its place in the back of the Emperor. '_gong' _ "NO!" Screamed Doodle. '_gong'_ Time seemed to slow down as the great creature fell to the ground. '_gong'_

Fog rolled in from every angle. '_gong' _The Iron Hoof froze. '_gong'_ A large hooded figure appeared. '_gong' 'gong' 'gong' _ It picked up the helmet of the fallen king. '_gong' gong' 'gong' _

Just as the bell rung eleven.

**Thanks for reading! I love the support I'm getting for this story. Sorry that the middle keeps cutting out, it's being weird. This is bronymon, signing off, b****ye!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Prophocey Fufilled

Chapter 11 A Prophecy Fulfilled.

**Hey guys, hows it going? I am really excited for this next chapter. I've been planning how I was going to do this ever since the poem way back in, what, chapter five? This is going to be a good one, so hold on.**

They had all stopped. as soon as he had been hit, both sides ceased fighting. '_gong' 'gong' _ "How many times did that ring?" Doodle asked quietly. "Twice," a griffin next to him said, It's always rung twice when a king dies." "No, I mean all together." "Thirteen times."

'_"If ten is then, then down is now._

_And all upon a griffins crown._

_To pry it from his valiant head,_

_Must we find him on his bed._

_And strike the gong eleven times,_

_To ever understand these rhymes._

_But strike two more and fear this power,_

_For then will rain the thirteenth hour."'_

Doodle began thinking. "It makes since now. The griffin king holds some kind of power, his crown means his ruling, his bed ment deathbed, the gong referred to the bell rung every hour, and at the kings death. But what about…" "The thirteenth hour?" a dark voice in his head hissed. "That is the hour of my rule." Doodle looked up at the cloaked figure holding the kings helmet. "You almost have it figured out, let me help you." The helmet started spinning rapidly, looking like a ball of bronze. "When I said crown, I meant crown." It stuck out its hand and grabbed the helmet, pulling it back into the sleeve of its cloak. "Now run." It spoke aloud. No one hesitated. They ran so fast, flew so far, that before they knew it they were at Canterlot. Just as luna raced out. Celestia stood on top of the outer wall as guards flew past. "Find her," she screamed." Bring her back!"

**And cliffhanger! That seemed like a good place to stop. Also, *Spoiler Alert!* The cloaked figure is **

**-CENSORED BY THE EQUESTRIAN GOVERNMENT- who has been doing that the whole time! but you already figured that out, didn't you? This is bronymon, signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12 A Darker Time

Ch. 12: A Darker Time, Part 1

**Hello! Now that I've got going again I've got a full bucket. With no help from SOME people. *Glances over at empty, cobweb covered PM box* But anyway, thanks for reading, and, as always, please send me ideas!**

Doodle had entered the castle after seeing the events of last chapter. "What has happened princess," he asked, "why doth thou pursue thy sister?" "What?" She replied. "Why are you chasing Luna?" "Oh, yes, she confronted me with two of the royal guard and ordered me to step down, I managed to signal the guards, but she escaped." "And the guards?" "Captured. We plan to use them to find her. I have already put out an order to find her. I wish no harm to come to my sister."

As he walked out of the meeting, he glanced through a door. What he saw disturbed him.

**By Equestrian Order**

**All squadrons search your areas for Princess Luna**

**you have been provided with licence to kill**

**at all costs find her.**

It went on for a few pages. He had also seen plans Luna had been making. To speak at a festival. Tomorrow. He knew Luna was in trouble, and he had to find her. He knew that there was only one person he could help him now.

"Good, you got my message." "I thought you said you wouldn't need my help again. What made you change your mind?" A black unicorn with a brown mane had entered a clearing in the woods where Doodle was waiting. "I need your help, It's about Luna."

**. . . . .**

They had tracked Luna and the guards sent after her. The unicorn spoke into his earpiece. Okay, I'm in position, What now?" "You know the plan." A voice from the other end replied. "When I asked you what the plan was, you said wing it." "Well what are you waiting for?" He sighed, he really hated Doodle. He raced down the hill, jumped in front of a guard about to attack Luna, and knocked him down. "Luna, run!" He yelled. She ran, and the battle continued. Luna reached a clearing where Doodle was waiting. "You!" she said in surprise. "Sorry princess." He threw a knockout gas pellet, and she fell to the ground. Suddenly, his earpiece began humming. He answered. "What is it princess." On the other end, Celestia replied "Oh, you knew I'd be calling. zi just wanted you to know, your harboring a fugitive, and will be brought to justice." "Luna will speak, and she will be heard. I don't know why you're attacking your sister, but we will stop you." "If you're so sure, goodbye." Then The unicorn entered the clearing. "What happened to Luna.?" "She got tired."

**And Scene. Well there's chapter 12. The unicorn mentioned here wishes me to keep his name secret, so that's that. This chapter just so happens to be quite a bit like a certain YouTube video. I can't remember the name, but You'll know it if you see it. This is bronymon, signing off!**


	13. Chapter 13 Luna Speeks

MLP the final war ch 13

Luna's Speech

It had been a month since they had saved the princess. The whole time the magic in the sleeping pellet had masked her magic so they couldn't be tracked, however the sleeping effect had worn off. "Luna," one of the lunar guard said as he walked into Luna's tent, "The time we have is growing short. Is your speech ready?" "Yes, it will be heard in three days."

Doodle stood within the crowd of the fair, along with several other lunar guards. He signaled one standing on a balcony overhead and she sounded a trumpet. On a stage set up for Celestia's speech, instead Luna stood. "PONIES OF EQUESTRIA!" She said in the royal canterlot voice. "I AM HERE TO TELL YOU OF THE EVILS POSSESSING CELESTIA." "What do you mean, traitor!" somepony in the audience yelled. "ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO I WAS POSSESED BY A CREATURE CALLED THE VEXION. IT HAS NOW TAKEN CELESTIA, MY SISTER. SHE HAS LIED AND DECEIVED YOU, BUT I AM TELLING THE TRUTH." Throughout the crowd more and more people were believing the Princess Of The Night. "No!" Yelled Celestia, arriving on stage. "My sister is the traitor! Do not listen to…" "DO NOT HIDE THE TRUTH ANY MORE, SHOW THEM THE BEAST THAT WANTS ME DEAD!" The entire crowd fell silent as they saw Celestias face turn from shocked to angry. "Fine, _sister_." She spat the last word out before she started changing. Her eyes turned blood red as her pupils turned to slits and her teeth sharpened. A helmet came up and covered her head, connecting to her necklace. The gem upon it turned orange. Her wings became sharper and her horn longer. her rainbow mane and tail erupted into flame and her shoes became armored boots. She looked up at the crowd and cackled. "I am Solar Flare."

**Hey guys! I am going to do a Teirak chapter after the solar flare ark, so stay in your seats. All chapter have a porpoise in the story, so just sit back and watch as all the missing pieces come together. Thank you for reading, this is bronymon, signing off.**


End file.
